laytonfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Hershel Layton
Đây là bài viết về Giáo sư Layton'; nếu bạn muốn xem bài viết về loạt game Professor Layton, xem bài viết Loạt game Professor Layton. ------- Stansbury London |bidanh = Giáo sư Ông Layabout Giáo sư Ladle Giáo sư L Layton Hersh Sir Dark Hat |gioitinh = Nam |chungtoc = Con người |mautoc = Nâu |maumat = Đen |cha = Roland Layton |me = Lucille Layton |quanheanhem = |doitac = Claire |quanhegiadinh = Flora Reinhold Alfendi Layton |cacmoiquanhekhac = Clark Triton Brenda Triton Dean Delmona Clamp Grosky Emmy Altava Luke Triton Andrew Schrader Janice Quatlane Doug Randall Ascot Angela Ledore Henry Ledore Alphonse Dalston Mr. Collins Desmond Sycamore Aurora Don Paolo Chelmey Barton Carmine Accidenti Espella Cantabella Phoenix Wright Maya Fey The Great Witch Rosetta Stone Dimitri Allen |jten = |deten = Professor Hershel Layton |esten = Profesor Hershel Layton |frten = Professeur Hershel Layton |itten = Professor Hershel Layton |nlten = Professor Hershel Layton |korten = 레이튼 Layton }} Hershel Layton (エルシャール・レイトン, Erushāru Reiton), còn được biết đến với danh xưng '''''Giáo sư Layton, là nhân vật chính trong loạt game Professor Layton. Ông vốn là một giáo sư ngành khảo cổ học tại trường đại học Gressenheller ở London nhưng lại nổi tiếng về biệt tài giải mã những câu đố. Ông thực hiện những chuyến phiêu lưu cùng với Luke Triton - người học trò tập sự tự phong của mình. Thông tin khái quát Ngoại hình Ngoại hình vào năm mười bảy tuổi của ông được mô tả dựa trên đoạn hồi ức trong phần Miracle Mask, có thể thấy lúc bấy giờ ông không đội nón. Ông mặc một chiếc áo thun trắng, bên ngoài khoác một chiếc áo vét cụt tay màu đỏ, đeo một cái cà vạt màu xanh lam cùng một chiếc quần tây màu xanh lá cây và mang một đôi giày màu nâu. Theo đoạn hồi ức kế tiếp trong Unwound Future mô tả ngoại hình vào năm ông hai mươi bảy tuổi, ta có thể thấy lúc bấy giờ ông vẫn mặc một chiếc áo thun trắng, nhưng ông đã chuyển sang khoác lên mình chiếc áo vét dài tay cùng màu với chiếc áo khoác cũ. Thỉnh thoảng ông mặc một bộ đồ com lê màu đen. Đây chính là khoảng thời gian lúc ông được Claire tặng một cái nón đội lên đầu của mình, cái nón ông luôn đội về sau. Cho đến hiện tại, ông đã thay đổi cách ăn mặc khá nhiều. Ông chuyển sang mặc một chiếc áo thun màu cam đậm, khoác lên mình chiếc áo khoác màu nâu, cùng chiếc quần tây dài cùng màu với áo khoác, và mang một đôi giày màu xanh lá cây đậm. Đây chính là ngoại hình của ông trong suốt quá trình xuất hiện trong các phần game Professor Layton, Tính cách Ông là một quý ông người Anh thuộc mẫu người dũng cảm, thông minh và khỏe mạnh. Ông luôn bình tĩnh và lịch sự với những ai ông gặp. Vốn có sở thích về việc uống trà và đam mê giải quyết những câu đố, ông thể hiện mình như là một người đàn ông lý tưởng. Ông có khả năng suy luận chính xác, hợp lý dựa trên những dẫn chứng cơ sở cụ thể khi tham gia giải quyết những câu đó. Tuy nhiên trong phần trò chơi Cheerful Mystery, ông gần như không còn mang những tính cách trên nữa. Tuy ông vẫn giữ vẻ lạnh lùng và bình tĩnh như mọi khi khi nói chuyện với Luke, nhưng ông lại thể hiện thái độ giận dữ và khó chịu khi không hài lòng về hành động của bất cứ ai. Không những dũng cảm và thông minh, ông cũng là con người rất mềm mỏng. Nhiều bí mật của ông được bắt nguồn từ những lần ông cố gắng giúp đỡ mọi người. Cốt truyện Trong quá khứ Tiến sĩ Layton được sinh ra và đặt tên là Theodore Bronev theo tên lấy từ hai người cha mẹ là Leon và Rachel Bronev. Cậu sống rất hạnh phúc trong suốt thời thơ ấu cùng cha mẹ và em trai mình. Tuy nhiên, vào khoảng thời gian khi cậu còn nhỏ, tổ chức Targent đã đến và bắt cóc cha mẹ ông vì họ có một khối lượng kiến thức về nền văn minh Azran. Ông và em trai mình bị bỏ lại như những đứa trẻ mồ côi. Trong cuộc tìm kiếm tung tích về cha mẹ mình, họ đã vô tình tìm được một cặp đôi thích hợp:Roland và Lucille Layton. Không may thay, họ chỉ muốn nuôi một đứa con duy nhất, và đó chính là Hershel. Tuy nhiên, họ không hề biết rằng đứa trẻ nào được đặt tên là Hershel, vì thế để cho em trai mình được hạnh phúc, Hershel trao tên mình cho em trai mình và để cậu ấy được nhận nuôi thasy thế cho vị trí cũa mình. Kể từ lúc đó, Theodore mang một danh xưng khác là Hershel Layton. Cùng với người cha mẹ mới của mình, Layton chuyển tới sống ở Stansbury, nơi ông trải qua suốt thời thơ ấu. Ông vào học viện Kingsbrook và có được nhiều người bạn mới: Randall Ascot và Angela. Randall bị ảnh hưởng lớn bởi Hershel, và làm ông Randall trở nên hứng thú với ngành khảo cổ học. Một ngày nọ, Randall hỏi Hershel về việc liệu ông có muốn hợp tác để điều tra về tàn tích của Akbadain được tìm thấy gần đó. Trong lúc ngập ngừng, Hershel đã đồng ý và họ lẻn ra ngoài mà không cho cha mẹ mình biết. Họ đã hoàn tất việc có thể chạm tới phòng cuối cùng của tòa thành cổ, nhưng Hershel vô tình đã khởi động một cái bẫy và khiến cho tầng bị sập xuống. Bất chấp mọi nỗ lực hếr mình của Hershel, Randall ngã xuống một cái hố sâu dường như vô tận và có thể được cho là đã chết. Hershel đã bị sốc bởi vụ tai nạn đó đến nỗi ông đã quyết định rời Stansbury. Layton went tovào học dại học Gressenheller và được Dr. Andrew Schrader giảng dạy. Ông gặp nhiều người bạn ở nơi đây, bao gồm cà Don Paolo, người hơn ông một lớp và Clark Triton. Ông cũng gặp một người phụ nữ tên Claire và nhanh chóng bắt đầu một mối quan hệ với cô ấy. Vào ngày lễ tốt nghiệp của họ, Claire tặng Layton một cái nón chòp lớn. Khi Claire mất đi sau đó vào ngày đó sau một vụ nổ, Layton quyết định giữ cái nón trong suốt thời gian tưởng nhớ để tôn trọng cô ấy. Điều này cũng khiến truyền cảm hứng cho ông trở nên một quý ông hoàn hảo. A year after Claire's death, Layton saved Emmy Altava from being arrested for stealing a boy's wallet. Layton had managed to deduce that the boy had used his mother's money to buy a new pair of trainers, as his wallet was actually a woman's purse, and had planted it in Emmy's bag to make it look as if the money had been stolen. He explained this to Inspector Grosky, the officer on the case, and Emmy was freed from suspicion. He accompanied the boy in returning the trainers. However, he would soon forget about this encounter. Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật nam Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính